Dishwashers include a treating chamber in which utensils are placed to be washed according to an automatic cycle of operation. Typically, at least one rack is located in the treating chamber for holding utensils to be cleaned. In dishwashers where the treating chamber is accessible through a moveable door, one or more rack(s) can be slidably mounted within the treating chamber in such a manner that at least a major portion of the rack(s) can be slid substantially beyond the treating chamber to ease the loading of the racks.